castle_dangerous_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Castle Dangerous Game Wiki:Committee Procedures
This is the Procedure Page for the Policy & Standards Committee. All of the rules and regulations of the Committee will be listed here. Policy Procedures *The committee members are bound to the support of the official policy. Thus, they maintain articles by ensuring that users make good faith edits otherwise they are entitled to undo or revert those edits. *Committee members warn members if they are violating wiki policy. *For users that engage in blatant vandalism or repeated offense of policies, the committee members can bring those users to the attention to the Admin, in the event the Admin are not aware of the issue. Requirements *All members of the committee must have email enabled under their preferences. This is to allow communication outside the wiki in case a member goes inactive. Nomination Procedure Members of this Wiki can nominate themselves for a seat on the Committee. In the end it is the Bureaucrats who decide whether or not to allow someone on the Committee. They may choose to discuss this with Admins However, the Bureaucrats allow the committee members to vote and voice their opinions on a nominee. Whether the nominee is approved or not, and all Admins may also vote. Reasons for Disapproval *They haven't contributed towards committee projects *They have caused trouble in the past *You have reason to believe that they will not perform their committee duties *They are too new Not a reason, *You don't like them Reasons for Approval *They meet all of the Criteria and have a large edit-count *They are sociable, articulate, and possess proper grammatical skills Not a reason, *You are friends Removal from the Committee A procedure for removing a Committee member has been written. Below this has been written and explained in detail. When a member has been removed for whatever reason, another member will fill his slot. *Example: if the 5th Seat leaves, then the 6th Seat takes his place, the 7th takes the 6th's place, and the 7th Seat becomes vacant, until a new User is found to replace the vacant seat. Removal of Seated Member Conditions under which an involuntary removal would be considered, members can always resign. * In-active for six months or more. * Repeated abuse of rollback privileges * Non-performance/non-communication with the committee - this is different from being in-active. They might still be active in the wiki but if they suddenly stopped talking to the committee and responding to messages or looking after projects to which they are assigned, then its problem * Repeated violation of Castle Dangerous Game Wiki policies - remember, most people were let into the committee because they didn't have violations to their name How to remove, * The removal request be brought up on the Committee page (that's the committee page's discussion section, NOT this page) by one member and seconded by another. * Depending on the severity of the situation the captain might choose to put the matter straight to the Admins for them to vote for revoking roll-back rights and dropping the member from the Committee; or if the Captain is unsure the Captain can open up a vote on the matter and provided the majority of the Committee members want the person evicted, then pass it along to the Admins with the recommendation that they be dropped. Removal of the Captain The Captain is appointed by the Bureaucrats. If a Captain has period of in-activity for three months, instead of six they may be subject to removal. However they would be replaced by the Bureaucrats choice who may or may not consult with the Admins. Basically, the Captain is suppose to keep the thing running. If the Captain is not here... the absence should be more notable then the absence of a Seated Officer. So, three months of inactivity and the Captain may get dropped down to a Seated Officer. Three months more of inactivity and the person gets dropped from the Committee entirely. As for how to remove, all members have to agree on the removal of the Captain AND, this is very important, agree that the Vice-Captain should take over as the new Captain. If the Vice-Captain doesn't want to, then another Committee member has to be picked and the Vice-Captain should be dropped to a seated position. Then the Admins are to be contacted to ask for the removal of the Captain and the seating of the new Captain. The Bureaucrats will of course have the final say. Category:Community